Regreso
by Aly Zama
Summary: Después de haber logrado ser el Rey de los Piratas Luffy regresa al lugar donde todo comenzó, su villa, ese lugar donde su primera familia lo espera. Recordando en el proceso lo que ocurrió en la guerra final.


Hace mucho quise hacer este fic.

Espero y les guste tanto como a mí.

Aclaración: El fic solo son cosas que rondan por mi mente.

One Piece, tanto su historia como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

 **REGRESO**

Isla Dawn…. Villa Foosha…

El clima era cálido, no más de veintitrés grados.

El cielo era de un tono azul brillante que evocaba al hermoso y bello mar e invitaba a embarcarse y seguir las más excitantes aventuras.

El reloj de la alcaldía marcaba las tres de la tarde, lo que indicaba que todos los aldeanos debían de estar terminando de comer.

— ¡Yei! ¡No me atrapaaaaan tontos!—Gritaba un pequeño niño mientras huía de un numeroso grupo de niños mayores.

— ¡Sei! ¡Corre más rápido idiota! Si te atrapamos te haremos papilla— Amenazo el mayor de todos, un niño gordito y grande, que, a pesar de su condición física era bastante rápido.

— ¡Alto banda de pillos! ¡Dejen de criminalizar mi villa!—Grito un furioso alcalde, el viejo señor Woop.

— Niños, acaban de comer, les hará daño— Les llamo la atención una ya madura Makino — Ven Sei, hoy tendrás clases de lectura— Le ordeno al pequeño niño mientras se acercaba a él y le trataba de quitar el sombrero de aviador que traía puesto.

— Pero mamá, es aburrido, yo quiero ir a nadar… ¡Quiero vencer a todos esos tontos que se burlan de mi!— Contesto impidiendo que su madre le quitara su sombrero.

— Si, si, si, lo que digas, pero tan pronto termines tu lección podrás ir a entrenar ¿De acuerdo?—

El niño hizo un puchero de lado, pero sabía que no podía oponerse a las órdenes de su madre.

— Bien, pero ¿Prometes que me dejarás ir?—

— Si cariño, yo no rompo mis promesas— Le contesto quitándole por fin la capucha que traía, dejando así ver su roja y salvaje cabellera.

El niño tenía una cara de pillo, digno del hijo de Shanks. Sus rodillas mostraban varias cicatrices de raspones al igual que sus codos evidencia irrefutable de ser un pequeño aventurero. Su sonrisa era tan grande que evidenciaba lo feliz que había crecido en compañía de su madre.

Todos los aldeanos lo querían, pero, en muchas ocasiones varios de ellos desearon darle un buen par de nalgadas a causa de todas esas travesuras y locuras que solía hacer, pero lo único que los detenía era que sus mismos hijos eran los que impulsaban a Sei a hacer todas esas fechorías. Un niño atrevido, valiente, con un sentido de la justicia enorme pero más que nada un niño que si alguien se atrevía a dañar a algún habitante de la aldea lo hacía pagar caro.

— ¿Dónde van ustedes?—Pregunto Makino viendo como el grupo de niños que perseguían a su hijo se retiraban lentamente.

— ¡Nos atrapo!—Se quejo uno de los niños, un pequeño rubio de ojos azules sin tres dientes frontales que le daban un aspecto de fanfarrón.

— Ustedes también tienen clases vengan conmigo— Les ordeno la peli verde poniendo su mano derecha sobre su cadera y señalando con la izquierda la puerta de una pequeña casa a lado de su bar.

Todas las personas que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a reír al ver al grupito de niños caminando en fila india y con la cabeza agachada.

Pero, para fortuna de los niños, un hombre grito desde afuera de la pequeña escuela improvisada.

— ¡Dadan! ¡Chicos! ¡Por fin se dignan a bajar!—Grito el alcalde viendo que los ex-bandidos de la montaña bajaban trayendo consigo varios carros con mercancía.

— ¡Es la vieja Dadan!—Gritaron los niños saliendo del salón dejando a Makino escribiendo en el pisarron.

— ¡Niños!—Los regaño pero fue inútil, ya todos estaban inspeccionando lo que la vieja mujer traía consigo.

Desde de lo sucedido con Ace, Dadan decidió que era momento de remendar su vida y dejar a un lado su pasado de robo, por lo que, con ayuda de sus subordinados eligió cazar animales del bosque y vender su carne y piel, lo que le había traído muy buenas ganancias y más porque la gente pedía el exterminio de ciertos animales que comenzaban a ser plaga en la isla.

— Traemos las cosas, ¿Dónde están los compradores? Dijeron que estarían aquí a esta hora— Se quejo la pelinaranja con enojo.

— Vamos, calma, ya no estás tan joven como para hacer corajes— Le aconsejo el alcalde que la invitaba a tomar asiento cerca de él.

— La edad me pesa viejo, siento que apenas puedo con mi alma—

— ¿La jefa tiene alma?—Se burlo Dogra tratando de controlar su risa.

— ¡Idiota!—Le grito dándole un golpe con un palo que tenia a lado.

El pequeño hombre estuvo a punto de salir corriendo por su vida, pero un grito desde el puesto de vigia del pueblo freno su carrera.

— ¡SE ACERCA UN BARCO!—Grito el joven vigia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Marinos, mercantes o piratas?—Pregunto preocupado el alcalde.

— ¡ES…! ¡Es…! ¡ES LUFFY!—Grito emocionado el chico que casi cae de su puesto.

— ¿EH? ¿LUFFY?—Gritaron el alcalde y Dadan al mismo tiempo.

Logrando escuchar el grito de los dos, Makino corrió afuera del salón y con ojos llorosos miro hacia el horizonte.

Todo el mundo se congrego en las orillas del pequeño puerto para recibir a su tan querido Luffy, el chico que hace ya más de ocho años se había hecho a la mar.

Tantas cosas habían pasado, ahora el sombrero de paja era el Rey de los piratas, el regente del nuevo mundo, ganador de la batalla contra la marina liderada por Akainu un enfermo de poder apoyado por el Gorosei, esa fue la batalla inicial, pero Luffy no estaba solo, tenía con él a un numeroso grupo de aliados, más de treinta embarcaciones piratas, aliados de otras naciones:

Noa que había sido reparado por los trabajadores de los astilleros de Water 7, que era escoltado por Shirahoshi y sus tres hermanos seguidos de decenas de monstruos marinos, y, transportados en el gran barco, cientos de amigos de Luffy llegaron a la batalla, entre ellos Vivi y la escolta real junto con el escuadrón de patos, la doctora Kureha que en palabras suyas "solo iría a experimentar su nueva medicina en los heridos de batalla", también iban los guerreros piratas del sol y sin faltar también los pequeños pero poderosos Tontata que pagarían su deuda con Usoland y Lucyland, pero los pequeños no iban solos, Rebecca y su familia.

La batalla final fue llevada a cabo en Akashi, una isla que formaba el archipiélago de Raftel, ya que a diferencia de cómo muchos pensaban, Raftel era un conjunto de grandes islas.

La pelea fue simplemente épica, pero cuando llegaban a un punto muerto Kurohige y sus aliados hicieron aparición. La masacre no se hizo esperar en el campo de batalla, Kurohige no solo llego para atacar tanto a Luffy, sino también a la marina, pero eso no quedaría así.

Todos esperaban a que Luffy, Akainu y Kurohige pelearan entre sí, y, cuando eso estuvo a punto de suceder, la armada revolucionaria se hizo presente, pero no solo ellos, un grupo numeroso de desertores de la marina llego para frenar las oscuras ambiciones del gobierno mundial: Garp, Momonga, Smoker, todo el G5, Tashigi, la abuela Tsuru, Coby y Helmepo seguido de miles de marinos hartos de las injusticias de los Tenryubitos y sus excesos.

Todo eso fue un verdadero infierno, las facciones por un momento no sabían ni a quien atacar, hasta que algo increíble pasó en el campo de batalla:

Garp, Luffy y Dragon se encontraron de frente, pero, ninguno de los tres emitió una palabra para con el otros, solo les basto una mirada que hizo que la voluntad de D. saliera a relucir.

— ¡ATAQUEN!—Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo señalando las facciones de Kurohige y Akainu.

Kurohige actuaba como loco, todo su plan se estaba viniendo abajo y viendo que Akainu estaba de igual modo, no dudo en hacer una alianza con él, el Gorosei no tenía más opción que aceptar o de otro modo el gobierno mundial caería.

Los Mugiwaras peleaban con los principales miembros de la tripulación de Barbanegra, todos y cada uno de ellos peleaba con rabia, incluso el mismo Usopp dejo todos sus miedos atrás y dejo salir su lado de bravo guerrero.

Tras ir cayendo uno a uno de los subordinados de Barbanegra, el momento esperado llego, lo que todo el mundo esperaba, el encuentro entre Kurohige y Luffy, el chico de goma peleaba con toda su alma, pero el ex subordinado de Barba blanca era un hombre sin honor, uso todos sus trucos sucios para poder vencerlo, pero al final, la voluntad de D. se inclino hacia el hijo de Dragon, casi desfalleciendo Luffy gano, los Mugiwara celebraron por un segundo, hasta que Akainu queriendo hacerle lo mismo que a Ace detuvo por un segundo el tiempo en el campo de batalla.

Pero, un hombre que una vez hizo un sacrificio por él, volvería a poner su vida en riesgo por Luffy.

— ¡No dejare que la esperanza del mundo acabe en tus manos!—Grito Shanks deteniendo con su espada el ataque de Akainu.

Shanks suponiendo que Garp pudiera contener a Akainu, abandono momentáneamente el campo para poder hacer una barrera para todos los ex miembros de Kaido que querían la cabeza de Luffy.

El tiempo en que Garp y Akainu peleaban, le dieron el tiempo suficiente a Luffy para recuperarse, pero no era el único en querer acabar con el líder de la marina.

En un descuido, Garp sin poder contener su ira arremetió contra el hombre queriendo vengar la muerte de Ace, pero el gran héroe de la marina ya no era tan poderoso como lo fue en sus días, su vejes le había pasado factura y solo basto un momento para que Akainu lo hiriera de gravedad.

— ¡VIEJO!—Grito Sabo que segundos antes había acabado con Kizaru y las últimas defensas de la marina.

Kureha e Ivankov ayudaban a Luffy a recuperarse pero ninguno de los dos pudo contener la ira del sombrero de paja.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—Grito Luffy transformándose en su Gear 4.

Sabo y Luffy unieron fuerzas para pelear con Akainu, pero, el Gorosei no se quedaría observando. Los cinco sabios bajaron y usando técnicas que nadie jamás había presenciado, se enfrentaron a los dos hermanos.

Desde la distancia, los ya cansados y demasiado heridos Mugiwaras eran contenidos por Ivankov que les impedía intervenir en la pelea de todos. Incluso el mismo Zoro trataba de caminar pero todas sus heridas no lo dejaban si quiera el ponerse en pie.

La única batalla que determinaría el ganador de tan terrible carnicería.

Dragon llegando desde atrás apoyaba a unos arrinconados Sabo y Luffy.

El mundo entero presenciaba desde los transmisores la batalla, al principio la gran mayoría estaba del lado de la marina, pero al ir develándose los verdaderos fundamentos del gobierno mundial, la gente fue cambiando de opinión, hasta que al final el mundo entero gritaba y rezaba por que Luffy y sus aliados derrocaran a la marina y posteriormente al gobierno mundial.

El fuego y la lava consumían el lugar, toda el agua alrededor se evaporaba poniendo el cuerpo de Luffy en más tención, el momento decisivo estaba cerca, ya nadie podía luchar más. Incluso los Gorosei que al principio parecían verdaderos monstruos fueron afectados enormemente por los efectos del Haki de Dragon y Luffy, nadie podía ir en contra de los D.

—Transporten a todos los heridos a Noa, la isla será destruida, llévenlos a la siguiente isla— Ordeno Shanks a su tripulación viendo que los ataques constantes de todos comenzaban a provocar terremotos.

Garp valiéndose de su fuerza de voluntad se levanto y camino a paso lento hacia donde se desarrollaba la batalla, si moría lo haría con honor, fue eso lo que pensó.

— No deberías de moverte viejo— Le dijo Shanks ayudándolo a caminar.

— Maldito Akagami, sino fuera por ti…—

— Hay que acabar con esto— Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo mirándolo con seriedad y determinación.

— El gran héroe de la marina, Akagami el Yonkou, el primero y el segundo al mando de la armada revolucionaria y el Supernoba más fuerte de todos… ¡NO PUDO HABER PEOR COMBINACIÓN!—Grito Akainu tratando de contener la hemorragia que el último ataque de Luffy le había hecho en el pecho.

Luffy escupió un poco de sangre y esperando a que sus otros cuatro se pusieran a su lado para poder dar el golpe final.

— ¡LA VOLUNTAD DE D. SIEMPRE PREVALECERA!—Grito Dragon usando su akuma no mi e invocando una torrencial lluvia a su paso.

Las llamas se apagaron y el poder de Akainu con el disminuyo.

— Esto no representará problema para mí— Dijo Sabo encendiendo sus llamas evaporando las lluvia que pretendía caer sobre él—

— ¡EL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL NO CAERA!—Gritaron los ancianos del Gorosei abalanzándose sobre Luffy y los demás.

Luffy miró con ira a los hombres del gobierno y corriendo usando su Gear 5 se abalanzó sobre Akainu.

— ¡ACE ES POR TI!—Grito golpeando al líder de la marina en el estomago destrozando todos sus órganos vitales.

Pero el odio y la sed de poder era tan grande en Akainu que en su último intento convirtió su puño en lava.

— ¡TE LLEVARE CONMIGO!—Grito el hombre pero antes de llegar al cuerpo de Luffy Garp le voló la cabeza usando su última voluntad.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!—Grito el único anciano del Gorosei que moría a manos de Shanks, la pesadilla había terminado.

Los gritos de victoria por todo el mundo se escucharon, los Mugiwara sonreían y todos y cada uno de ellos no pudieron evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

Pero, en medio de la victoria un momento dramático se desarrollaba.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡No me abandones! ¡No como lo hizo Ace!—Lloraba Luffy sosteniendo en sus piernas a Garp.

— Lo siento Luffy, lo siento, fui un mal abuelo, debí de haber evitado que matarán, el murió por mi culpa…—

— ¡No! Ace… él…—

— Debí de haber estado ahí— Sollozo Sabo tomando a Luffy del hombro — Si tan solo hubiera recordado todo antes yo pude haberlos ayudado… Ace se fue sin saber que yo seguía vivo…— Las lagrimas de Sabo recorrían su rostro al ver como el hombre que llego a querer como un abuelo moría frente a sus ojos.

— Dragon… jamás estuvimos de acuerdo, pero… quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, hiciste y cambiaste el mundo a tu modo, ayudaste a muchas naciones y las llevaste por el sendero del bien—

— No hables padre, conserva tus energías— Le sugirió su hijo haciéndose el duro, pero en su interior el revolucionario sufría en silencio.

— Luffy, Sabo… vivan sus vidas sin arrepentirse, justo como lo han hecho hasta ahora… perdón mocosos… iré al lado de Ace…— Dijo antes de morir.

— ¡ABUELOOOOOOOOOO!— Sabo y Luffy lloraban desconsolados ninguno podía creer que el hombre que fue una figura paternal en su niñez había muerto.

Shanks miro a los dos jóvenes llorar pero sintiendo que el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzaba a temblar de nuevo decidió que debían partir.

— Vamos chicos, aun queda algo que hacer—

Sabo y Luffy tomaron el cuerpo de Garp pero los dos estaban tan heridos que no pudieron con él.

— Yo lo llevaré— Se ofreció voluntariamente Dragon tomando el cuerpo de su padre.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban todos, Luffy y sus demás compañeros entraron a la isla que estaba más al norte, donde una gran montaña se encontraba.

— Es tu turno Noa— Dijo Luffy después de que todos habían bajado del barco, un solo cañonazo del navío hizo volar toda la montaña, lo que todos vieron a continuación fue algo que jamás pensaron que verían en sus vidas.

La montaña solo era una fachada, dentro de ella se encontraba una gran y enorme ciudad blanca rodeada de miles de árboles de cerezo.

Robin corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el gran monumento que estaba al frente de la urbe.

— RIO PONEGLYPH— Dijo la morena en voz alta sin poder evitar llorar.

Por fin todo tenía sentido, como la penúltima piedra indicaba, Noa era Plutón, mientras que, como solo la familia real y los Mugiwara sabían Shirahoshi era Poseidón mientras que, este el ultimo de todos, Urano era el ave no nacida que Roger transportaba en su barco.

Los demás Mugiwaras bajaron hasta donde Robin estaba, para que les dijera toda la historia.

— El clan de los D. fueron los hombres más fuertes del mundo, aquellos que tenían la voluntad de cambiar el mundo a su antojo, pero, muchos temían de ellos, la envidia y el odio los alcanzo, todos temían su poder ya que el más grande sueño de los D. era formar un solo gobierno unido e igualitarios lejos de regentes egoístas, pero los reyes temiendo que su poder les fuera quitado levantaron su propio ejército y poniéndolo en marcha contra los D. casi acabaron con todos, pero, los supervivientes buscando preservar su fe elaboraron los poneglyph para que las generaciones futuras pudieran combatir al opresor gobierno…— La morena hizo una pausa conteniendo la respiración.

Luffy y los demás la miraron esperando a que terminara de leer pero el asombro de la mujer era tanto que sus labios no podían pronunciar palabra alguna.

— El One Piece es la voluntad de D., el One Piece es el instrumento que le dará la libertad al mundo, aquello que tiene el valor de todos los tesoros del mar y la tierra juntos, usen a Plutón, Poseidón y a Urano para acabar con la opresión del gobierno mundial, vayan al centro de la ciudad y pulsen el interruptor que hará que las tres armas se activen…. ¡PAZ Y LIBERTAD AL MUNDO!—Termino de decir Robin.

Los Mugiwara callaron, no tenían palabras para expresar su sorpresa.

Sin esperar a sus compañeros Luffy camino dentro de la gran ciudad.

Los demás solo rieron levemente y siguieron a su capitán.

La ciudad era hermosa, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en ella, los chicos caminaron y a cada paso que daban la ciudad se volvía más esplendorosa.

En medio de la ciudad, una gran fuente se posaba con maravilla, Luffy supo inmediatamente que debía de entrar en ella y como si fuese algo más que increíble, el chico comenzó a sanar todas sus heridas.

Estando ya sanado el usuario de Akuma no mi, toco el centro de la fuente haciendo que toda la ciudad retumbara.

— ¡Me llaman!—Grito Shirahoshi invocando a los reyes marinos que se posaron a lo largo del archipiélago para después jalar las enormes cadenas que se encontraban bajo ella. Todas las islas temblaron con tal furia que los barcos que aun se encontraban de pie se mecían coléricamente.

Siguiendo las acciones de Shirahoshi las islas se dividieron creando un camino directo a las orillas de la isla principal. Un grito casi ensordecedor rompió el silencio, un grande y poderosa ave se poso dentro de Noa, para después ser bajado hacia el interior de la isla donde Urano desplegando sus alas provoco que los grandes cañones de Noa comenzaran una serie de reacción en cadena por todo el mundo.

Tras un par de minutos todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso es lo que todos pensaron. Las olas del mar se alzaron una tras otra a tal punto en que todos creyeron que naufragarían pero los reyes marinos ayudaron a todos los navíos a mantenerse estables.

La red line y gran line desaparecieron dando paso al All Blue, la gente corría y gritaba al ver los océanos unificados, ahora ya no existía el paraíso y el nuevo mundo, ahora era solo un mundo.

Los sueños de todos se estaban volviendo realidad, pero estaba pasando tan rápido que ninguno podía procesar tanta información, incluso Luffy permanecía hermético a lo que ocurría, tal vez había sido la muerte de su abuelo o todo el daño psicológico que había recibido, pero el chico de goma ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Paso más de una hora y los Mugiwara aun permanecían dentro de la ciudad y ninguno de sus aliados queria adentrarse en la ciudad.

— Deberíamos ver que pasa— Le sugirió Helmeppo a Coby que permanecía serio ante la muerte de su maestro.

— No, no somos quien para interrumpir a Luffy… solo él y su tripulación puede pisar ese sitio… ese lugar solo es digno de un rey—

— El rey de los piratas…— Susurro el rubio marino desertor.

La gente esperaba el regreso de los Mugiwara, todos esperaban ver como un nuevo rey surgía, pero los minutos transcurrían hasta ver a Noa venir hacia ellos.

— ¡Hay vienen!—Grito Fukaboshi viendo a todos los Mugiwaras al frente de la embarcación.

Parecía como si ninguno de los diez hubiera pasado por una batalla, todas sus heridas estaban sanadas y sus embestiduras estaban reparadas, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

El silencio reino sobre ellos para darle la voz a la tripulación de los Mugiwaras.

— Hoy se perdieron miles de vidas, amigos, compañeros, enemigos, pero, todo eso fue para un bien mayor, el gobierno mundial ha caído y la marina junto con él, un nuevo dictamen se alzara sobre él, y se necesitan regentes, muchos de los presentes son candidatos perfectos para ellos, sin ustedes este resultado hubiera sido imposible, hoy ya no existe el gran line o el red line, el mundo solo conocerá un solo océano el All Blue, vayan y formen un gobierno justo para todos, que el mar sea de todos, hoy por fin se alza ante ustedes un nuevo legado, un nuevo inicio, ¡UN NUEVO REY PIRATA! ¡MUGIWARA: MONKEY D. LUFFY!— Grito Jimbe presentando a su capitán.

Un grito de felicidad resonó por todo el mar, la gente por todo el mundo aun estaba pendiente de los transmisores y vitoreaban al nuevo rey.

Así fue como un nuevo monarca nació.

De eso habían pasado cuatro años, donde Luffy y compañía navegaron a lo largo de todo el mundo visitando a sus amigos y viviendo más lugares donde su nombre aun no se escuchaba.

— Ese mocoso idiota— Susurro Dadan tratando de no llorar.

El Thousand Sunny hecho anclas en el pequeño puerto y un par de minutos después uno a uno de los tripulantes bajo, todos ellos ataviados en trajes dignos para los subordinados de un rey.

Zoro, fue el primero en bajar la gente retrocedió un poco hasta formar un camino a la mitad del pequeño puerto, el peliverde transmitía un aura poderosa e intimidante un hombre que el título de mejor espadachín del mundo podía dejar a la altura.

Siguió Nami, bella, hermosa y poderosa, la mujer bajo usando su climatac el sobrenombre de bruja del tiempo lo tenía bien ganado se paro frente a Zoro para así formar una valla.

Usopp, el bravo guerrero del mal, caminando con gran porte y con una expresión de seriedad y madurez absoluta adquirida por batallas inacabables se poso a lado de Zoro.

Sanji, el galán hombre con una mirada pacifica pero madura con su siempre infaltable cigarro camino hasta colocarse a lado de Nami.

El pequeño Chopper el tierno y lindo reno que transmitía amor y confianza camino con orgullo como el ser lleno de bondad que era detuvo su marcha hasta colocarse a lado de Usopp.

Bella y con esa misteriosa sonrisa, pero con esa aura de inteligencia que siempre portaba, Robin camino con ligereza hasta ponerse frente a Chopper.

El grande e imponente Franky ese hombre que era el epitome de los hombres que deseaban alcanzar la "masculinidad perfecta" camino posándose a lado del pequeño renito.

Con un debido y esponjado Afro el esqueleto parlante y rey del Soul, Brook caminando de forma galante miro a todas las personas y antes de tomar su lugar hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo para después ponerse firme a lado de Robin.

El fiel caballero y guerrero del mar, el gran señor de las ballenas hizo su aparición un mayor hombre, Jimbe eterno amigo del Rey Neptuno, el ser un Gyojin ahora no era un problema para nadie, el hombre se puso frente a Brook.

Los nueve hombres esperaban con firmeza y lealtad a su líder, su capitán.

Makino, el viejo alcalde y Dadan contenían la respiración, los tres esperando al chico que una vez llego a formar y seguía formando parte de su familia.

Imponente, con un aura que dejaba a todos sin aliento en gran parte por el Haki del Rey, sus pasos eran ligeros, pero poderosos, una mirada limpia y sin maldad adornaban su rostro pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él era esa leve sonrisa que solo provocaba confianza en él.

Makino lloraba mientras se tapaba la boca para que no escucharan sus sollozos.

— He regresado— Se limito a decir el rey de los piratas.

Sus demás compañeros sonrieron ligeramente imaginando cuantas cosas más pudo haber dicho su capitán pero siendo Luffy ninguno pudo culparse por eso.

— Mírate, eres todo un hombre— Dijo el viejo alcalde mientras un par de lagrimas rosaban por su vieja piel.

— Viejo… perdón por las molestias— Sonrió Luffy regalándole una flamante sonrisa.

— ¡No me llames así tú hiciste que envejeciera aun más! ¡Idiota!— Contesto el hombre limpiándose con el dorso.

— Makino…— Luffy no pudo seguir hablando, la peli verde no pudo evitar más y lo abrazo tan fuertemente que casi cae al suelo.

— ¡Luffy! Me preocupe tanto por ti, siempre pedía por ti en mis oraciones y había noches enteras en que pasaba en vela preguntándome dónde y cómo estarías, pero… pero… yo ¡Estoy feliz que hayas regresado! Aun recuerdo el pequeño bebé que eras cuando Garp-san te trajo con nosotros, pero ¡Ya eres todo un hombre!—Makino no podía dejar de llorar, su sollozo era una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría y siendo una mujer amable era imposible no sentirse bien.

— Makino, te prometí que volvería y lo hice, yo no rompo mis promesas, ahora tengo amigos y muchos nakamas, he hecho una nueva familia Shishishishi— Sonrió con sinceridad el moreno.

Makino se limpio las lagrimas y se aparto de Luffy, era tiempo que le cediera el tiempo a otra persona.

— Dadan…— Susurro Luffy para poder hablar con la mujer.

— ¡IDIOTA!—Lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que el pirata se pusiera en cuclillas.

— ¡VIEJA BRUJA! ¡ME…!—

— ¿Sabes cuanto me preocupe? ¿Cuántas veces leí el periódico esperando noticias de ti? ¿Sabes cuanto sufrí por ti al saber dónde estabas? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres un desconsiderado! Después de lo de Ace yo… mi corazón se rasgo al pensar que los había perdido a los dos, primero había perdido al Sabo, después Ace muere y tu desapareces, casi muero de tristeza, los tres siempre fueron un trió de pillos pero… pero para mí fueron como mis hijos, y luego, después de dos años vuelven a haber noticias tuyas solo para preocuparme más, la isla de los tritones, tu alianza con ese loco doctor, tu pelea con ese cara de flamingo… tu batalla con ese tipo gigante… solo me preocupabas más ¡Estúpido mocoso!—Comenzó a llorar la mujer al mismo tiempo en que alzaba a Luffy del cuello de su chaqueta de capitán — ¡Idiota hijo! ¡ME ALEGRO EL QUE ESTES VIVO!—

Luffy no pudo más su sonrisa fue sustituida por lagrimas, y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

— Siempre he sido egoísta, lo sé, soy un idiota, perdón Dadan, no quise preocuparte… yo… no pude salvar a Ace… Dadan lo intente y no pude… no pude salvarlo, no pude salvar a mi hermano… Ace murió en mis brazos, Dadan no pude hacer que Ace regresara conmigo, lo siento Dadan…—

— Idiota egoísta, Ace murió protegiéndote, el siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti, y aunque solían pelearse mucho tu, él y Sabo se cuidaban entre sí… no te lamentes por su muerte, el eligió proteger a su pequeño hermano, ahora él y Garp… ese viejo idiota nos observan desde el más alla… vive como ellos quisieron que lo hicieras, en completa libertad…—

— Dadan yo… gracias por haber sido como una madre para mi… lo fuiste para Ace y también para…—

— Para mí aunque siempre fuiste una vieja bruja— Completo Sabo bajando del Sunny.

La pelinaranja que ya había dejado de llorar volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez de forma descontrolada.

— Pequeño idiota ¡Todos pensamos que habías muerto ese día!—

— Mala hierba nunca muerde vieja…— Contesto el rubio con la mirada oculta por su sombrero parándose frente a la mujer — Regrese vieja bruja… regrese de entre los muertos— Dijo el rubio con la voz quebrada — Lamento que pensaran que había muerto pero no recordé nada después de que desperté…—

— Eso ya no importa… tengo a dos de mis tres hijos idiotas de vuelta— Contesto la mujer abrazando a los dos hermanos.

Nami, Chopper, Usopp y Franky lloraban de alegría mientras que los demás solo sonreían enternecidos por el encuentro.

— ¿Mami?— Se dirigió Sei a su madre.

— Ven cariño, Luffy, él es Sei, él es mi hijo y…—

— Lo sé Makino "él" me lo dijo— Contesto Luffy volviendo a sonreír.

— ¿Tu eres el rey de los piratas?—Pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo.

— Sí, Soy Monkey D. Luffy el Rey de los Piratas— Contesto con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Oh eso es genial! ¿Podré algún día ser cómo tu?—

— No, tú tienes que formar tu propio camino, vive tus propias aventuras y consigue a muchos amigos y compañeros—

— ¿Enserio?—

— Si, se que lo harás—

— ¡Sí! ¡Algún día seré un verdadero hombre!—Grito el niño seguro de lo que había decidido.

Luffy recordó el día en el que comenzó su sueño y pensando eso se quito el sombrero.

— Ve y no te arrepientas de lo que hagas— Le deseo el Rey de los piratas colocándole su sombrero.

Los Mugiwaras abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, un momento clave en la historia se había escrito.

— Creo que Luffy se tendrá que conseguir un nuevo sombrero o nuestra tripulación tendrá que cambiar de nombre— Dijo Nami a modo de broma.

Años después a ese día se le conocería como aquel en que el Rey de los piratas nombro a su sucesor.

….


End file.
